End of the world
End of the world or It's the End of the World may refer to: * End of the world (civilization), various types of events that threaten to destroy or cripple human civilization * End of the world (religion), theology concerned with what is believed to be the ultimate destiny of humanity * End of the world (mythology) * End of the world (fiction), fiction that is concerned with the end of human civilization Art * ''The End of the World'' (painting), an 1853 painting by John Martin * The End of the World, a lost painting by Francesco Anelli Books *''The End of the World'', 1930 novel by Geoffrey Dennis, winner of the 1930 Hawthornden Prize * Skulduggery Pleasant: The End of the World, a 2012 novella by Derek Landy Film and TV Film * ''The End of the World'' (1916 film), a Danish film * ''End of the World'' (1931 film), a film based on Omega: The Last Days of the World * Panic in Year Zero!, a 1962 science fiction film also released under the title End of the World * ''End of the World'' (1977 film), a film starring Christopher Lee and Sue Lyon * ''The End of the World'' (1992 film), a Portuguese film * The End of the World (video), a 2003 viral video * The working title of This Is the End, a 2013 film * End of the World, a 2013 film starring Greg Grunberg Television * The End of the World, a 1958 episode of [[Trackdown (TV series)|''Trackdown]] *"End of the World", a 1966 episode of The Time Tunnel * [[The End of the World (Doctor Who)|"The End of the World" (Doctor Who)]], a 2005 episode of Doctor Who * [[End of the World (Parks and Recreation)|"End of the World" (Parks and Recreation)]], a 2011 episode of Parks and Recreation * Category 7: The End of the World, a 2005 television miniseries * "The End of the World", an episode of Freddy's Nightmares * ''The End of the World'' (Bernice Summerfield), an audio drama spin-off of Doctor Who * The End of the World, a 2013 South Korean TV series directed by Ahn Pan-seok Music Albums * ''End of the World'' (album), 1968 album by Aphrodite's Child * ''The End of the World'' (Julie London album), 1963 album by Julie London * End of the World, 2011 EP by Alex Metric Band *End of the World (band), (also known as Sekai no Owari) a Japanese rock band formed in Tokyo in 2007 Songs * "The End of the World" (song by Arthur Kent and Sylvia Dee), first recorded by Skeeter Davis, released in 1962 * "End of the World" (Ash song), a 2007 single by alternative rock band Ash * "The End of the World" (The Cure song), a 2004 song by British alternative rock band The Cure * "End of the World", a 1978 song from Change of Heart by Eric Carmen * "End of the World", a 2014 song from Sound of Change by The Dirty Heads * "The End of the World", a song by Angela from Sora no Koe * "End of the World", a 2007 song from Smile for Them by Armor for Sleep and the soundtrack for Transformers * "End of the World", a 2011 bonus track on the German deluxe edition of Panic of Girls by Blondie * "End of the World", 2007 song by Blackfield from Blackfield II * "End of the World", a song by the Clubber Lang Band * "End of the World", a song from 13 Ways to Bleed on Stage by Cold * "End of the World", a 2009 song from Out of Ashes by Dead by Sunrise * "The End of the World", a 2004 song from Master of the Moon by Dio * "The End Of The World", a 2012 song from Christmas Ain't About Me by The Doubleclicks * "End of the World", a 1997 song from Play by Great Big Sea * "End of the World", a 2000 song from Duty by Ayumi Hamasaki * "End of the World", a 2003 song from Modern Artillery by the Living End * "End of the World", a 2010 song from Above the Noise by McFly * "End of the World", a 2012 song from Human Again by Ingrid Michaelson * "End of the World", a 1982 song from Corridors of Power by Gary Moore * "End of the World", a 2013 song from Picture Show by Neon Trees and Damon Albarn * "End of the World", a 2008 song from When Angels & Serpents Dance by P.O.D. * "The End of the World", a 1990 song from Behaviour by the Pet Shop Boys * "End of the World", a 2005 song from Anxiety by Smile Empty Soul * "End of the World", a 1995 song by Waltons from their 1995 album Cock's Crow *"End of the World", a 2011 song by Alex Metric and Charli XCX *"It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)" , a 1987 song from ''Document'' by R.E.M. See also * "It's the End of the World", 2006 episode of Grey's Anatomy * The ultimate fate of the Earth, see Future of Earth * End of the World Route, a Chilean scenic touristic route at the southernmost part of the Americas * Ultimate fate of the universe * World's End (disambiguation) * Sekai no Owari (disambiguation), Japanese for "end of the world"